Clearing of Viperius
The Clearing of Viperius was an immense long-stage battle in the Jaonu War in which allied Jogorian and Raoen Alliance forces permenantly destroyed all Cybertooth forces in the Viperius Galaxy. Pre-Battle Planning In 4.000(.020) AM, or 150,037 MYC Jogorian calendar, Jogorian commanders knew that in order to win the war, they had to win Viperius. Planning then began to prepare for the complete removal of the Cyberteeth from the Viperius Galaxy. In a matter of months, Operation Securing Freedom would launch with the intent of clearing the Viperius galaxy of all hostiles to the Jogorians and their allies. This was to be one of the largest operations the United Federation of Jogorian Planets had ever launched. However, in order to successfully clear the galaxy the Jogorians would need help. Their first choice was the Daa, but as the majority of their forces were tied up elsewhere, the Raoen Alliance was called upon. Most Jogorians in the military and navy were not very fond of the Laoine, Rovian and Vorians. However, they would serve valiantly next to them in combat throughout the war. Soon, the plan was set into motion with allied forces leaving friendly space to enemy territory. Total Obliteration One of the first battles of the campaign was the absolute bloodiest for the Cyberteeth. The Battle over Hardak IV saw the destruction of nearly 200,000 Cybertooth ships to just 3,200 Jogorian vessels. This was a serious blow to the Cyberteeth and wiped out over 1/4 of all their ships in the Viperius. This battle also saw the release of the entire population of Hambaans from the short Cybertooth occupation of Hamba. As the months dragged on after the Battle over Hardak IV, the Jogorians and Raoen Alliance forces continued to push into enemy territory, continuing to win battle after battle. However, the momentum slowly died down in mid (.021) after a crushing defeat that saw the loss nearly 100,000 Jogorian ships from the 32nd and 29th United Federal Naval Fleets. The opposing Yuharon and Cybertooth fleet was estimated to have over a million ships in the battle to the Jogorian's 136,000 ships. However, multiple Vorian and Laoine victories in late (.021) allowed the allied forces to regroup and press the final attack on the last few systems. It was in these last few battles that the Cybertooth navy and army crumbled in the Viperius. The Raisu Fleet played a major roll in supporting the troop landings of the last system to fall before the Operation was declared a victory. It cleared a path straight to the planet to allow Jogorian Marines to land and secure a beach head for incoming Vorian soldiers. This battle was not very bloody as the remaining enemy forces were small compared to the Federal and Alliance fleets that besieged the system. Aftermath After Operation Securing Freedom, now known as the Clearing of Viperius, the UFJP gained all Cybertooth territory, nearly doubling its borders. This saw a boost in the economy, allowing the Jogorians to send more troops to the Jaonu War. Also due to this victory, the Viperius Galaxy finally saw peace in the near future as the UFJP also was in the process of clearing out the Keraran threat. After this is accomplished, the Viperius Galaxy will see complete peace. Raoen Alliance forces were allowed access for the first time through Federal space because of their assistance in the campaign. This allowed for much easier troop movement for the Laoine, Vorians and Rovians. Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Viperius Galaxy